The Wheels on the Bus
by samandrxel
Summary: Bus Driver!AU where Sam and Gabriel are bus drivers Gabriel keeps on flirting with Sam via bus radio. Sam finally give in.


Sam rubbed his eyes and yawned. He rolled his neck from side to side and looked over to his alarm clock that blinked 5:15 A.M. He groaned, picking himself up from his bed.

Sam trudged his way to the kitchen, careful not to wake his brother Dean. He opened the fridge, squinting because of the sudden bright light. He flipped on the light switch and took out the milk carton. Sam grabbed a bowl and a cereal box and slowly poured the cereal and milk into the bowl. He fumbled his way to a drawer and pulled it open to reveal a spoon; Sam took the spoon and sat back down on a stool in front of his breakfast.

He looked out the window to see the sun hadn't come up yet. Sam sighed munching on his cereal and checking the news on his smartphone. Turning around, he looked at the clock on the wall and muttered a curse word.

He wrapped a coat along his shoulders and sprinted out the door into the cold winter. He locked the door and started his car. Sam tuned the radio to pop station and hummed along to the annoying yet catchy songs.

Then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sam?" Dean. It was Dean.

"Hi Dean," Sam sighed.

Sam could hear Dean clearing his throat. He imagined he had one hand on his hip, staring out the window of his bedroom. "When did you leave?"

"Like five minutes ago, why?"

"Oh. Just wondering," Dean was silent for a couple seconds.

Sam broke the silence. "So what? You lonely or somethin'?"

"No – no!" Dean forced a laugh, "Just-just happy I finally got rid of ya!"

Sam laughed. "Well have fun, then."

"Yeah," Dean said, his voice faltering. "I will."

"Bye Dean,"

Dean hung up. Sam frowned, throwing his phone into the passenger seat. He got worried about his brother a lot now; ever since Sam had gotten his job as a bus driver for District 66, Dean had grown more lonely and depressed. He had nothing more to do than work on his car and drink excessively.

Sam needed to find him a girlf-

Wait.

Sam thought back to three months ago as he drove down a street closer to the bus parking lot – Dean had told Sam, much to his embarrassment (yet Sam hadn't understood why Dean was so embarrassed about it. It was nothing to be embarrassed about), that he, in fact, was gay. Sam had not laughed like Dean expected. Sam had shrugged his shoulders, smiled, and replied, "Me too."

That was how the Winchesters came out to each other. Sam thought it was almost coincidental, and Dean still laughs about it to this day.

Sam pulled into the bus parking lot and checked his watch. It was 6:30 A.M. and he was supposed to get on the road at 7:00. Sam figured he had plenty of time to get his bus started up.

He locked his car and stuffed his phone in his pocket. Sam unlocked the bus and got inside. He turned the key in the ignition and sat down in the front seat. He turned on the bus radio then pulled the book to occupy him out of a compartment under the first aid kit. He wanted to finish his book sometime this week.

"Hello, hello is anyone here yet? – Bus A ready," a muffled voice came through on the radio.

Sam folded the corner of a page of his book and placed it back in the compartment. "Hi Garth, Sam here – Bus D's ready."

"Hey Sam! How's Dean?"

"He seems a little better today, but I don't know, but he called me after I left for work today,"

"Huh. I don't mean to rain on your parade, but I think Dean's lonely,"

Sam sighed once more, "Yeah, that's what I figured."

"Well, let's think happy things! C'mon, man, it's Monday!"

Sam groaned and laughed. He remembered something and changed the subject. "Um, hey, isn't that new guy for Bus G working today?"

"Oh that's right," Garth replied, "I think his name's Gabriel."

Another voice intervened. "Wow you guys are _such_ girls! Talking nonstop, Jesus Christ!"

"And good morning to you, too, Crowley," Sam grumbled.

"Crowley! Did somebody get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Garth teased. "How long have you been listening in?"

"Ever since Sam got here, and I'm really regretting coming in early this morning."

Sam checked his watch – 6:55, he better get on the road. "Well guys, I'm going to start on the road."

"Okay, I'll do the same then. Crowley?"Garth said.

"Yeah, whatever."

Sam picked up the first stop of children on time at 7:00. He smiled at them, and wished them a great day at school. The kids ranged from 1st - 5th grade, so basically elementary school aged. It was when he was halfway to the school when a new voice came speaking on the radio.

"Hello? This is Bus G's new driver. Name's Gabriel."

Sam was feeling quite cheerful today and responded quickly. "Hello Gabriel, I'm Sam – Bus D."

"Well, _hello_ Sam!" Gabriel chuckled. "You sound a little too sexy to be a bus driver."

Sam turned red. He could hear the children giggling and whispering to each other. He heard Garth on the radio, trying not to laugh. "Uh, dude, there's kids on the bus."

"Doesn't matter, hot stuff." Gabriel replied, low and huskily.

Sam had to admit, he really, _really_ liked Gabriel's voice – but you can't really judge someone based on their voice. I mean, what if he's like some creepy 70 year old. "Stop, man. Seriously. I'm – I'm -"

"Whoa are you straight? Sor -"

"No, I'm not, actually," Sam gritted through his teeth, keeping his voice low so the kids wouldn't be eavesdropping.

"Really?" Sam heard through the radio (it was Garth). And, "No surprised there," Crowley.

Sam heard a laugh which he identified as Gabriel's. "So what's wrong then?"

"Children!"Sam nearly shouted. He stopped at a red light, nearly to the children's school.

"What about the children, Sam?"

"Well, the children could tell their parents of this conversation, and if there are any homophobic parents out there, they'll inform the school and get both of us fired!"

"Hmm, doesn't matter to me, Sam. You're worth it,"

Sam turned red again, but this time he smiled. He swore he heard a kid go "aww".

"I -" This was it, Sam had lost his fight against the new bus driver. "Fine, I'm not going to pursue anything with you unless we meet in person, and that's not until Thursday during the meeting, because I have to go straight home every night this week."

"Oh boy Sammy, I can't wait. I'm positively tingling with excitement."

"Yeah okay," Sam laughed, and stopped in front of the school. He opened the bus doors and urged the kids to get out. The last kid, however, stopped. "Mr. Sam?" she asked. The girl looked about eight or nine.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I just wanted to say that I hope your date with Mr. Gabriel goes nicely."

"Honey, we're not dating – wait!" but she had skipped off to her friends, her ponytail bouncing up and down during each step.

The next day, Sam had told Dean to get out, maybe buy some groceries at the store. But Dean had refused, lying on the couch in front of the T.V. Sam couldn't think of what to do, so he just left Dean alone shaking his head as he headed off to work. He started his bus and got on the road, but as soon as Gabriel got on the radio, it was chaos.

"Morning Sam!"

"Hey, how come you never greet me, man!" Garth.

"I like Sam better,"

"Yeah, he likes me better,"

"_Whoa,_ Sam, you're getting _me_ all hot and bothered."

It went on like this for the next few days. Sam began to look forward to Gabriel's usual flirting. He really liked his personality and Sam couldn't wait to meet him. He had said he was 35 (five years older than Sam; it was alright), and described himself as short, blond (he had also said "hot as hell", to which Sam had yelled at him for language, but he was laughing on the inside) and golden eyed. Sam had described himself as tall, brunette, and hazel eyed. Gabriel, of course, had said he sounded hot, but Sam denied it. Sam also told him about Dean, and Gabriel had told him about his brothers.

Sam also began to wonder how annoyed the other bus drivers were. He was pretty sure the others had tuned the radio out and Crowley and Garth were just listening and rolling their eyes.

When Thursday finally came, it was sunny and beautiful. Sam was happy as it was his chance to finally meet Gabriel. He wore his nice plaid shirt and nice pants to the meeting at the school today.

Sam checked up on Dean and made sure he was okay. He was no better than yesterday, but he was no worse. Sam still left feeling a bit worried.

Sam drove as fast as he could. He felt so eager to meet Gabriel; it wasn't like him at all.

Sam parked in the school parking lot and locked the car. He ran into the building and scanned the room.

And then he saw him.

A man – short, blond, and golden eyed, held up a piece of computer paper with the single word "Sam" written in permanent marker. _Wow, oh my God he's hot._ Sam widened his eyes and tried to speak but only a squeak came out of his mouth "Uh, G-Gabriel?"

"Sam, I presume?" Gabriel dropped the paper and walked up to Sam, "When you said you were tall, I didn't think you were _this_ tall."

"When you said you were short, I didn't think you were _this_ short." Sam replied, smiling. "Also, when you said you were hot, I didn't think you were _this _hot. C'mere."

Gabriel grinned from ear to ear and ran into Sam's chest. "Sam, _you_ should be the one saying you're hot as hell, because _damn_ I want to things to you Sam, and we haven't even gone on our first date yet."

Sam kissed Gabriel to shut him up, running his hands through his soft blond hair. Gabriel pulled him closer and cupped his face. Sam pulled away promptly.

Sam chuckled. "Hmm, maybe later." He took Gabriel's hand and held it in his. He started walking to the meeting room, which Garth and Crowley were already in.

"Ah, Sabriel," Crowley smiled.

"Oh God is that what everyone's calling it?" Sam whispered.

"Dude, you seriously haven't heard? All the bus drivers and all the teachers have been talking about you guys," Garth said, leaning over the table.

Sam looked to Gabriel who turned pink. "I didn't know," Sam looked down and released Gabriel's hand. "Huh."

The meeting had gone the same as any other meeting except Gabriel kept on drawing circles with his finger on Sam's thigh, which made it slightly difficult to concentrate. When lunch time came, Sam was relieved to finally get up. He put his arm around Gabriel's waist and started talking to him. "So, what do you want to get to eat?"

"Mmm, how about I just eat you?" Gabriel flicked his eyes up and down Sam's body. He laughed. "Sorry, Sam. Chipotle sounds good."

"We could have both," Sam smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh my God," Gabriel breathed. "Chipotle first though, okay?"

"Yeah, I know," Sam scratched the back of his neck. He opened the car door as Gabriel did the same for the passenger side.

"Tell more more about your brother, Sam," Gabriel put on his seat belt.

"Hm? Oh Dean? Yeah, he's depressed and lonely. I need to find him a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend you say? I think my little bro Castiel would fit that position perfectly," Gabriel grinned, quite happy with himself, "I think he _desperately_ needs something to keep him company besides books and tea."

Sam tapped the steering wheel with his fingertips. "Wow, we should hook 'em up. You and Castiel could come over Saturday. I'd want Dean to meet you anyways."

"Sound's like a plan, then. I'll call you on Saturday."

* * *

Sam woke up Friday in bed with Gabriel. He checked his phone which had several angry and worried texts from Dean. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Mornin' Sam," Gabriel blinked and turned his head. Sam turned and greeted him with a kiss on the lips.

Sam smiled, laughing silently to himself. "Shit we're late for work. It's nine."

"Eh whatever," Gabriel shook his head and wrinkled his nose.

"Well, 'm sorry but I gotta see Dean. He's pretty worried about me," Sam sat up, and Gabriel did the same.

"Oh, okay. We're still on for Saturday, right?"

"Of course!" Sam replied. He leaned over and found his shirt and slipped it on. He put on his pants and socks as Gabriel got dressed as well.

Gabriel walked into the hallway and straightened the framed photo on the wall of him and Castiel. He remembered how Sam had messed the photo up when Gabriel had pushed him against the wall and kissed him until his lips were bruised.

He lead Sam to the front door, folded his arms, and smiled. "We should do that again. That was fun as hell. See you later Sammy."

"Bye Gabriel I l-" Sam stopped himself. "s-see you later." Sam turned around quickly and walked to his car.

Gabriel sighed, watching Sam's car exit his driveway and down the street through his window.

He was in love with him, wasn't he?

* * *

"Dean?" Sam's voice rang throughout the house. "Dean!"

"Sam! Jesus, I was so worried about you, where were you?" Dean embraced his brother, patting him on the back.

Dean looked miserable; his shirt was covered in stains and his hair looked like it hadn't been washed in days.

"Sorry, Dean, I was, uh, with a guy," Sam looked at his shoes.

"A guy, huh? Why didn't you text or call then?"  
"I'm sorry, Dean, I was all caught up in the heat of the moment -"

"Ew gross, man! The important thing is that you're okay."

"Yeah, I guess," Sam shrugged off his jacket and looked back up at Dean, "oh yeah, him and his brother are coming over for dinner Saturday."

Dean swallowed. "Hm? Yeah, okay, that's fine," He put his hands on his hips. "Wait, is this 'bus driver guy' who's been hitting on you for the past week?"

"Yes, that's him. His name's Gabriel..." Sam trailed off, wondering if he should mention -

"What? What is it?"

"Huh?"

"There's something else you want to tell me, isn't there?"

"Promise you won't get mad or anything," Sam stared blankly at him.

"Promise, Sam – Dude what are we? In kindergarten?"

Sam sucked in a deep breath. "Gabriel and I thought that we could set you up with his brother, Castiel. Gabriel says he's lonely and needs someone to keep him company."

"Seriously?" Dean folded his arms. "Seriously? Dude, what kind of weird-ass name is Castiel?"

"Okay, Dean, please, just this one time. If you don't like him, I'll never tell Gabriel to bring him here ever again," Sam held his hands up in defense.

"Okay _sure_," Dean narrowed his eyes, "but no sex while I'm here."

Sam smiled. "Thank you so much Dean!"

Saturday had come a little too quickly than expected. Sam somehow had managed to get Dean to shower and wear one of his nice shirts. Dean had stopped slouching and had had only had one bottle of beer this morning.

When dinnertime came, Sam was well prepared. He set out this fancy meat dish and Dean just watched him and rolled his eyes. Dean remarked to Sam that there no way going to pursue any relationship with some creepy loner named Castiel.

"Dean, be friendly to both Gabriel _and_ Castiel," Sam reminded him, straightening the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Dean waved him off like a wasp.

_Ding Dong_

Sam rushed to the door and swung it open. "Gabriel!" Dean ran to greet Sam's new boyfriend, just like Sam had asked.

"Hey, uh, Gabriel," Dean held out his hand and Gabriel shook it.

"Wow, I wonder what God was thinking when he made you two Winchesters. _Damn_,"

"Hey now, don't be hitting on me. You got a boyfriend," Dean forced a smile.

"Where's Castiel?" Sam asked.

"He'll be here in a minute. I asked him to get the pie we bought from the trunk,"

"Pie? Love the guy already," Dean laughed.

As if on queue, Castiel came up from behind Gabriel. "Castiel! This is Sam and this is... Dean," Gabriel glanced quickly at Sam and gestured towards Dean.

Dean looked up. His heart skipped a beat, staring into the guy's blue eyes.

The man was gorgeous.

His hair was tousled up just the right way, and his eyes made him look like an adorable puppy. As Dean was thinking, Sam interrupted his thoughts by nudging him in the ribs and winking at him.

"Castiel," Dean held his hand out again, and Castiel shook it. His hand was soft for the most part, but calloused in some parts.

"Dean." Castiel stared at Dean with perplexity. He tilted his head very slightly to the left.

Sam and Gabriel looked at each other, then at Castiel, then at Dean and grinned. Sam whispered something about witnessing love at first sight, and Gabriel nodded, laughing. "Uh, so, you guys want to get to dinner?" Sam asked clapping his hands together.

Dean blinked. "Yeah, but, uh, Sam? Can-can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Dean. We'll be right back guys," Sam nodded and lead the way to the hallway where his and Dean's bedrooms were. Dean stood tense, his arms folded. "What is it Dean? What's wrong?"  
"He..." Dean scratched the back of his neck, "he's gorgeous, I gotta admit."

Sam started to giggle, but stopped himself so he wouldn't draw any attention. "I knew it Dean! Now we can all go on double dates 'n stuff!"

"Shut up! Shut up," Dean headed out of the hallway, leaving Sam laughing like an idiot behind him.

"Alright, who's hungry?"

"Oh I'm starving. What's for dinner?" Gabriel walked over to Sam and grabbed his shoulders.


End file.
